Elseworld
by regamers10
Summary: Puedo decir sin ninguna duda que hay un número infinito de universos. Algunos son como el nuestro...excepto por uno o dos eventos importantes, exactamente iguales-Lex Luthor (Injustice)
1. Presentacion

**Hola de nuevo. Si, se que tengo proyectos que terminar pero esta vez tengo una buena escusa. Vera, ¿a ustedes no les ha pasado que de repente les llegue la inspiración para un fic, luego viene otro y otro y otro y tanto así que no les permite continuar con sus ics en progreso? Pues a mi me pasa muy seguido pero de eso mismo nace esto. Esto será un fic recopilatorio en el que publicaré un prologo de cualquier historia loca que se me ocurra en forma de un one shot para que me dejen en paz y pueda continuar con mis fics. La idea es que ustedes den su opinión con respecto a cada una pues el objetivo es saber cual de estas historias merece la pena publicarse en la plataforma y cuales merecen aunque sea una reedicion de guión. Y bueno espero que lo disfruten**


	2. Amor duro

**Nombre: Amor Duro.**

**Personajes: Lincoln Loud, Ronnie Anne Santiago.**

**Rating: K+**

**Género: Humor/Romance**

**Resumen: En este mundo Ronnie Anne es mucho más violenta y agresiva ganándose de esta forma el título de la chica más dura de la escuela. Un día tiene una epifanía en la que descubre que para cubrir ese hueco que ha estado siempre en su vida necesita un novio…nada más ni nada menos que Lincoln Loud**

**Inspirado en el episodio del Increible Mundo de Gumball "La Novia"**

Un nuevo día de escuela comienza y con eso se abren nuevas puertas que dan paso a nuevas posibilidades, por desgracia una de esas posibilidades era el aburrimiento el cual era el predominante en esta gama de estudiantes que esperaban el autobús en un día Lunes. De todos los estudiantes había dos que tenían un comportamiento algo particular tomando en cuenta la actitud que tienen los niños en esta época. Se trataba de aquel que se llamaba Artie y Mollie que estaban agarrados de la mano y mirándose a los ojos mientras se decían cursilerías.

-No sé cómo pude pasar estos 12 años de mi vida alejados pues desde que entraste en ella he conocido finalmente lo que es la felicidad.

-Oh Artie, eres tan dulce. Me alegra tanto que me hayas invitado al baile de Sadie Hawkins el año pasado, fue la mejor noche de mi vida ya que pude pasarla con el chico de mis sueños

-Yo pude pasarla con la mujer más hermosa de la tierra.

Mollie se sonroja por las palabras melosas que le dedico su novio, ambos se acercan el uno al otro para darse ese beso que tanto había esperado…

-¡Muévete, perdedor!

No obstante sus planes interferían con los de otra chica la cual no escatimo en empujar a Artie para reclamar su lugar en la acera. El empuje causo que el chico cayera sobre su trasero al suelo causándole un gran dolor; su novia furiosa estaba dispuesta a romperle los huesos a quien quiera que haya empujado al amor de su vida, pero todo se esfumó casi por completo cuando vio que el culpable había sido la bravucona más dura de la escuela, Ronnie Anne Santiago. No obstante estaba dispuesta a reclamarle a la chica por lastimar a su novio, solo esperaba imponer su figura o al menos salir con todos sus dientes.

-Ronnie Anne, como te atreves a empujar a mi novio-dijo tratando de sonar amenazante pero su temor le impidió alzar la voz demasiado.

-No es mi culpa, estaba en mi lugar.

-No…no puedes hacerlo, la acera no tiene tu nombre.

Grave error, cuando tratas con alguien con un muy mal carácter debes ir alzando la voz poco a poco hasta estar a su nivel sin ser vapuleado, algo que Mollie olvidó tomar en cuenta por lo que no era sorpresa que Ronnie Anne la alzara del suelo tomándola del cuello de su camisa.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Qué te parece si lo escribo usando tus horribles dientes como lápiz para que quede claro?

La amenaza había cumplido con su cometido puesto que la chica temblaba de miedo al ver que no saldría de esta ilesa como había planeado en un principio. Como observó que Mollie corría peligro, Artie se levantó del suelo y se dispuso a calmar a la agresora a ver si ésta no lastimaba a su novia.

-Bájala, ¿quieres Ronnie? Ella solo bromeaba, ¿verdad Mollie?-afirmó Arte a lo que Mollie asintió frenéticamente todavía temblando. Como vió que había cumplido con su objetivo, soltó a la chica quien inmediatamente se abrazó con su novio.

-Sabes Dientes, si no te hubieras metido en donde no te llaman ni te habría visto.

-Tal vez…pero lo hice porque lo amo. Si tú amaras a alguien…tal vez lo entenderías.

Por fortuna para ellos el autobús llego al terminar de decir esto y ambos no dudaron en entrar a toda prisa para huir de Ronnie Anne, quien se quedó pensando un poco las palabras que había escuchado salir de la que hace un momento era su víctima.

-Oye niña, ¿vas a entrar o qué?-dijo el conductor del autobús para hacer que la latina vuelva a poner los pies sobre la tierra, la cual subió al vehículo rápidamente.

Mientras se sentaba en un asiento del autobús, Ronnie Anne seguía meditando lo que había escuchado hace un momento. Ahora que lo pensaba se dio cuenta que desde hace un tiempo se había sentido algo extraña, como si tuviera un vacío en el corazón que no había podido llenar. En un comienzo se lo había atribuido a la frustración de no encontrar nuevas víctimas a las que molestar pero muy dentro de sí misma sabía que no era eso sino algo mas profundo. Como si le faltara algo, o más bien dicho…alguien. La respuesta llego como una epifanía.

-¡Eso es! Necesito un novio.

El autobús quedó destartalado cuando todos los chicos (incluido el chofer) salieron despavoridos al oír las palabras de la bullying. Las chicas también les siguieron el paso, no se sabía si Ronnie Anne gustaba de chicos y/o de chicas pero más vale prevenir que lamentar. Sin embargo Ronnie Anne volteo su cabeza a la izquierda para sonreírle al que ahora se convertía en su novio oficial, nada más ni nada menos que el joven Lincoln Loud.

/

En la hora del almuerzo una interesante conversación se estaba dando a lugar.

-¡¿Acaso eres estúpido?! ¿Por qué demonios no corriste?-todos tenían la intención de preguntar pero Rusty se adelantó primero que todos

-Perdona Rusty, pero no me dio tiempo.

-¡¿Cómo que no te dio tiempo?! ¿No oíste cuando dijo que quería un novio?-dijo Zach en tono que mostraba histeria y preocupación.

-Para ser honesto pensé que había dicho que necesitaba plutonio, me pareció raro al principio pero cuando vi que todos ya se habían ido comencé a sospechar que había escuchado mal.

-¿Tu qué crees? Gracias a tu sordera ahora tienes a una troll con suéter morado como novia-dijo Liam

-Oigan no creo que sea necesario que la llamen así, digo es verdad que ella puede llegar a ser un poco ruda pero…

-¿Un poco ruda? Lincoln, la niña tiene un muro en la pared en donde literalmente marcó el rostro de todos los alumnos de la promoción-dijo Clyde refiriéndose al muro de la bienvenida donde ella partía la pared con el rostro de los alumnos para que ésta se agriete en forma del rostro de la víctima.

-Ok, bastante ruda. Pero estoy seguro que en el fondo es una chica dulce.

-Tal vez, pero está cubierta por varias capas cada una más gruesa que la anterior que representan lo molesta y cruel que pueda llegar a ser-volvió decir Zach

-Pero aún así la tiene ¿no? Solo debo apelar a eso.

-¿Y tú por que la defiendes? ¿No me que te gusta?-pregunta Rusty al ver que su amigo justificaba de una u otra manera a Ronnie Anne.

Lincoln sacó de su bolsa un sándwich de mantequilla de maní y chucrut y empezó a masticarlo, dejando expectantes a sus amigos por una respuesta a sus incógnitas.

-Y bien ¿no vas a decir nada?-insistió Rusty

-Pero me acabas de decir que no te dijera que me gustaba.

Todos en la mesa se golpearon la frente y soltaron largos suspiros pesados.

-¿Hablas en serio? ¿Si quiera te has detenido a verla detalladamente?-dijo Liam

-Varias veces.

-¿Y aun así quieres seguir con esto? ¿Cómo pasó esto?-dijo Zach

-Pues verán…

Flashback

Un Lincoln de 10 años estaba siendo golpeado por 3 abusones sin piedad alguna en un callejón. El pobre niño estaba que no paraba de llorar del dolor puesto a que entre los tres lo pateaban sin cesar.

-¿Qué pasa conejito? ¿Vas a llorar?

-¿No aguantas unos golpecitos por ser debilucho?

-¿Acaso no sabías que es temporada de conejos?

Con este malicioso comentario los tres se ríen mientras continúan pateándolo. El peliblanco solo podía retorcerse de dolor esperando a que este cesara pronto. Para su sorpresa sus deseos se cumplieron más pronto de lo que pronosticaba, repentinamente había dejado de sentir el dolor pero aun así escuchaba unos golpes. Con miedo empezó a abrir los ojos y lo presencio lo dejó impactado: Había una chica con una sudadera morada y con la capucha puesta que estaba dándole una paliza a esos idiotas que hace un momento lo estaban torturando y ellos no podían hacer nada para evitarlo pues cada golpe que lanzaban era esquivado por ella y terminaban golpeando a sus compañeros. En pocos segundos ella ya había dejado en el suelo totalmente lastimados a los 3 bravucones sin siquiera haber recibido ni un rasguño. La chica se quita la capucha y revela una piel morena como un pan dorado y un cabello largo y sedoso que desde un comienzo habían dejado hipnotizado al albino.

-Oye, ya no te molestaran-la chica le tiende una mano para ayudarlo a levantarse y este acepta gustoso-bien niño, ¿Cómo te llamas?

-¿Yo?...si pues…ahm…me llamo Lincoln…Lincoln Loud.

-Yo soy Ronnie Anne Santiago. Escucha Loud, ya no tendrás que temerle a esos inútiles-dijo señalando a los cuerpos que soltaban quejidos de dolor-Porque a partir de ahora tú me vas a temer a mí y solo a mí, ¿quedó claro?-dijo cambiando de un tono dulce a uno amenazante. Lincoln asintió con la cabeza lentamente un par de veces-Bien-la chica agarra una patineta que estaba tirada cerca de donde estaba y se marchó montando en ella.

Mientras veía como se alejaba una sonrisa boba se dibujaba en el rostro del chico Loud, indicando que esa chica lo había flechado.

Fin del Flashback.

-Y así fue.

Los chicos habían quedado impresionados por la historia. Ninguno podía creer que Lincoln se había enamorado de Ronnie Anne de una manera tan, pero tan, pero tan…estúpida.

-¿En serio solo por eso? ¿Por golpear a tus agresores para dejarte en claro que debías temerle solo a ella?-exclamó Clyde con incredulidad

-Ay, maldita sea. No puedo creer que hayas caído en el viejo cliché de enamorarse de tu salvador-comentó Zach en tono de decepción.

-No es solo por salvarme de los bravucones.

-¿Entonces por qué?-preguntó Liam

-Pues…no lo sé con exactitud, simplemente me parece hermosa. Esos dientes de conejos que la hacen ver adorable, su sonrisa jocosa, su cabello largo y sedoso que me hacen sentir en las nubes, su piel morenita y tostada que parece caramelo. Dios, quisiera agarrar una manzana y echarle un poco de su caramelo para después comérmela enterita.

-*Blegh*-todos los chicos exclamaron por imagen un tanto obscena que había dado el joven Loud.

-Oigan, sé que para ustedes es raro y hasta loco pero créanme que de verdad quiero hacerlo. No ha sido fácil avanzar ni un poco con ella ya que es difícil acercársele sin recibir una amenaza o una golpiza de su parte, quizás esta sea mi única oportunidad que tenga para que sea mi novia así que por favor necesito que me apoyen con esto.

En verdad ninguno estaba de acuerdo con la idea, pero todos ya saben cómo es enamorarse de alguien a tal grado de hacer lo que sea para ganar su corazón por lo que ya se hacían una idea de cómo era.

-Y yo que pensé que Clyde era el de la relación mal sana. Muy bien Lincoln, supongamos que apoyamos que te emparejes con Ronnie Anne, ¿Cuál es tu plan?-pregunto Rusty curioso por la respuesta que iba a dar Lincoln.

-Simplemente haré que sea más suave y abierta con los demás.

-¿Pero eso no sería cambiarla? No es que me queje pero todos saben que no puedes cambiar a una persona-argumentó Liam

-Yo no la estaría cambiando, al contrario la estaría ayudando a ser ella misma. Verán, toda persona tiene algo como "un lado bueno" y "un lado malo", la cuestión es que las personas se desarrollan en base a qué lado sigue más. En este caso Ronnie Anne está en una clase de "lado malo" la cual es el motivo de su agresividad, solo tengo que ayudarla a ser más amable y poco a poco se estará desarrollando hasta que llegue a ser la mejor versión de sí misma.

-¿Crees que eso funcionará?-dijo Zach

-Tu solo observa y verás.

Ronnie Anne abre bruscamente el sonido de las puertas del lugar y se acercó a paso normal pero contundente a la mesa donde estaba su "novio"

-Hola Lincoln-le da un beso en el cachete, acción que provoca que el peliblanco se sonroje con intensidad-¡Hola, perdedores!-se dirigió a los otros miembros de la mesa quienes tragaron saliva cuando notaron el tono amenazante con el que se dirigía hacia ellos.

-Ho...hola, Ronnie.

La morena no estaba feliz de que su novio se junte con gente tan patética como ellos, pero ella se encargaría de ayudarlo a hacer mejores amigos. Pero por ahora solo se conformaría con comer que su pareja.

-Mejor vámonos a otra mesa Lincoln, esta está infestada de fracasado-hizo énfasis a esto último para que los amigos de Lincoln comprendieran.

-De acuerdo, Ronnie-los dos se levantan y se encaminan a otra mesa, pero antes de irse Lincoln volteó una vez para levantar los 3 dedos en señal de "perfecto" y se va. Los demás sin embargo aún mostraban preocupación por la situación de Lincoln.

-No durará ni un mes-dijo Clyde.

-No duraran ni una semana-dijo Rusty.

Solo Dios sabe que calamidades vivirá el chico a partir de ahora pues aunque cumpliera su sueño de por fin salir formalmente con Ronnie Anne ella era un hueso más duro de roer de lo que cualquiera hubiera imaginado

**N/A: Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, recuerden que si quieren ver esta idea en un futuro solo háganmelo saber por un review pero les voy avisando que se estrenarían que si a finales de año pues tengo que terminar los que ya empecé, a menos que la historia sea muy solicitada. Antes de terminar quisieran pedirles un favor, quiero que se metan en mi perfil y voten en la encuesta que monté pues es para saber cuál de mis fics debería darle prioridad momentánea. Eso es todo, no leemos en la próxima. Adiós.**


	3. Lincoln

**Nombre: Lincoln**

**Personajes: Lincoln Loud, Stella.**

**Rating: M por violencia extrema y temas fuertes.**

**Género: Aventura/Ciencia ficción.**

**Resumen: En un futuro semi apocalíptico, una joven llamada Stella ha estado buscando a su viejo amigo Lincoln Loud para darle un mensaje importante. Cuando lo encuentra en un bar clandestino, aprende del pasado turbio del chico y descubrirá que hasta las personas más nobles pueden sucumbir a su lado más oscuro cuando experimentan la guerra.**

**Inspirado en: Logan, aunque se basará muy pero muy poco en el mismo. **

Por fin había llegado a su destino en cual supuestamente podría encontrar a aquel sujeto que tanto había estado buscando desde hace años. Jamás hubiera pensado que encontrar a alguien con tanta fama sería tan complicado, estaba segura que había buscado en todos los estados del país pero en ningún lado había rastro de él ni mucho menos alguna pista de su paradero, era como si hubiese sido un fantasma que desapareció al no quedar nada en esta tierra que realmente amase. Tuvo suerte que un misterioso señor le hablo sobre una vieja taberna en la cual se encontraba "los que no quieren ser vistos" como los llamó, resulta que se trataba de una taberna en la cual frecuentaban aquellos que querían mantenerse aislados de la sociedad y tragarse sus problemas con el alcohol. El señor también le dio una dirección, la cual indicaba que se encontraba en el lugar donde todo comenzó: Royal Woods, Michigan. Al principio creyó que la dirección era falsa puesto que sería muy estúpido esconderse ahí tomando en cuenta que a quien quería encontrar había sufrido grandes calamidades teniendo como el epicentro de todo esa misma ciudad, pero el viajar por toda la ciudad por 3 meses sin encontrar nada hasta hallarla en la parte más lejana de una carretera abandonada y destrozada le había sacado ese pensamiento de la cabeza.

Desde que se descubrió la existencia de los mutantes gracias a un gen llamado "gen mutante" las cosas no han sido fáciles para la sociedad humana. Muchos atribuían esto como parte de la selección natural que había hecho evolucionar a un grupo selecto de personas, otros decían que era de origen religioso argumentando que se trataba de una clase de milagro que se dio para ayudar a la raza humana a combatir contra los demonios en una guerra que se avecinaba o algo por el estilo. Nadie sabía su origen, pero si las consecuencias. El mayor temor que surgió con la aparición de este gen fue que los así llamados "mutantes" reemplazaran a la raza humana a través de la aniquilación, y de todas las alternativas que había tuvieron que optar por la discriminación. Hubo muchas protestas, caos, manifestaciones, escándalos, de toda cosa teniendo como figura a los mutantes, quienes además de enemigos tuvieron aliados. Lo que nadie sospecho fue que esta "gran idea" de la discriminación desencadenaría a una guerra civil que posteriormente paso a ser una guerra mundial de proporciones tan descomunales que casi destruyo el mundo. ¿Y cómo terminó? Con la derrota de los mutantes que luchaban por sus derechos y su obligación a permanecer en las sombras y a frecuentar lugares de poca monta para permanecer de incognitos.

El lugar resultó ser todo lo contrario a lo que ella había pensado, la taberna en si era una pocilga ya que esta tenía una infraestructura deplorable, el estacionamiento tenia huecos tan grandes que cabría un auto entero, las ventanas estaban tan sucias que no era necesario polarizarlas y por si fuera poco el letrero del local "La Taberna de Mo" tenía un marcado al final que indicaba que le faltaba la letra e, sin lugar a duda era la dirección correcta. Bajo de su auto y se dirigió a la puerta trasera para abrirle a su acompañante, una niña rubia de aparente 6 años con camisa morada, pantalones negros y zapatos converse morados y le tomo de la mano para llevarla adentro. Es cierto que ese asqueroso lugar no era apto para niños pero simplemente no podía dejarla en el auto con riesgo a que se asfixie, tenga un golpe de calor o peor aún alguien la secuestrara, eso sí que sería irresponsable de su parte. La chica que tomaba a la pequeña de la mano tenía su cuerpo vestido con una camisa manga larga blanca y encima un poncho negro, jeans negros, zapatillas deportivas negras, bufanda negra que con el calor solo le servía para cubrir su rostro y una capucha negra de esos que traen los suéteres pero este solo tenía la capucha. La poca piel que mostraba era morena y su cabello que apenas le llegaba al cuello era negro, dando a entender que se trataba de una chica muy hermosa.

Las dos entraron al bar, el lugar en si no difería mucho de un bar común y corriente con varios muebles marrones con cojines morados pegados a las paredes y en el centro una mesa, en el centro del lugar una mesa de billar en donde habían varios tipos jugando una partida, al fondo había una antigua rocola, más arriba y a la izquierda de la misma había un blanco para jugar dardos y a su derecha estaba el baño de hombres y al lado el de damas (tenía el presentimiento de que no debería entrar ahí), pero en el lado derecho del bar estaba la barra de bebidas donde estaba un hombre muy feo con la piel amarilla, cabello gris y un delantal azul oscuro que estaba limpiando un tarro con un trapo que se veía muy sucio, ella no podía creer que a ellos les gustara pasar el tiempo en ese horrible pero no vino a criticar al establecimiento sino a buscar. Se quitó la capucha y la bufanda, revelando que se trataba de Stella.

-Disculpe, ¿se encuentra aquí White Tiger?-pregunta la joven.

-¿Quien?

-White Tiger, ya sabe el del pelo blanco.

-Un segundo. ¡Oye Abe! ¡Una muchacha te está buscando!-grita el cantinero. Momentos después un viejo con ropa desalineada y un olor desagradable se aparece.

-Hola linda-dice con voz de borracho-si estás aquí para divertirte pues viniste con el hombre indicado…tal vez, tal vez, tal vez no sea tan joven como antes…pero te aseguro que te encenderé tu motor toda la noche. Así que quítate la ropa y…prepárate para la mejor noche de tu vida-dicho esto el viejo se desmaya y cae al suelo, a nadie pareció importarle.

-No, a quien yo busco es más joven. Como de…16 o 17 años.

-Lo siento, no he visto a nadie con esa descripción.

-Probablemente se pintó el pelo.

-Entonces niña, ¿Cómo se supone que lo encontraremos?

-Ya se lo dije, se hace llamar White Tiger.

-No hay nadie que se llame así.

-Es un seudónimo…su nombre real es Lincoln Loud.

El cantinero detuvo su acción y vio a la muchacha con los ojos abiertos llenos de sorpresa.

-¿Lincoln Loud? ¿Te refieres al niño que perdió a su familia hace 4 años?

-Sí, ese mismo.

El cantinero vuelve a poner una cara seria

-No lo he visto.

-Vamos amigo, aunque sea intenta llamarlo como hiciste con el ebrio. O pregunta si alguien sabe dónde está.

El cantinero enojado golpea la barra con el puño y le grita

-¡Primero que nada no soy tu amigo, segundo yo soy el dueño de una taberna, no un agente que busca el paradero de un criminal! ¡Así que o pides una bebida o te largas de aquí!

-¡No tolero que nadie me hable así! ¡Solo te pedí el favor de que me ayudaras pero veo que solo eres un viejo mezquino que solo se interesa por sí mismo!

El cantinero saca de debajo de la barra una escopeta y le apunta directamente en la entre ceja a Stella.

-¡Mejor cuida tu tono niña, porque en lo que lleva funcionando este bar jamás he fallado un tiro y menos tan de cerca! ¡Te lo diré una última vez, NUNCA he visto a Lincoln Loud ni nadie más lo ha hecho!

Justo cuando termino de decir eso un joven de la edad de Stella sale del baño y se sienta en el extremo más lejano de la barra, el muchacho tenía una chaqueta de cuero negra como el carbón, unos jeans del mismo color, zapatos de cuero de color café, una camisa polo naranja y lo más llamativo de todo una cabellera blanca como la nieve. Stella miró al cantinero con una ceja levantada y los brazos cruzados mientras que éste reía nerviosamente.

-Je,je. Es solo una coincidencia, no es quien tu buscas.

-¡Moe!-llamo el joven-¡sírveme otro trago!

-Pues yo estoy segura de que si es.

Moe soltó un suspiro de resignación mientras bajaba su arma.

-Espera un segundo-Moe agarra una botella de whisky y le sirve al joven aun tomando en cuenta de que era seguro que no tenía la edad requerida. En definitiva esa taberna era para criminales que huyen de la ley. Al terminar Moe se devuelve donde Stella y le hace una señal para que se acerque y hablarle en el oído.

-Escucha niña, no se para que quieres verlo pero debo advertirte que no es del tipo amigable que digamos. Tiene un muy mal carácter y su condición física es excelente por lo que no solo te derribaría sino que además te arrancaría la cabeza de un mordisco como si fueras un pollo, así que mejor vete antes de que deje a tu amiguita sin representante-esto último lo dijo refiriéndose a la niña que parecía estar asustándose por la apariencia de los hombres del bar-así que yo que tú me alejaría lo más lejos que pueda de él pues no solo es increíblemente fuerte para un chico de su edad sino que lo peor de todo es que además es un mutante, y créeme él es el peor de todos

-Agradezco su consejo, Moe, pero paso. Yo he viajado junto con esa niña por todo el país buscando solamente a ese tipo, no tiene idea de lo que tuvimos que pasar para llegar hasta aquí. Así que no desistiré en mi búsqueda solo porque se trata de un chico cascarrabias, y mucho menos si es un mutante. Si ya terminó de parlotear, dígale a ese chico que quiero hablar con él.

Moe tenía sus dudas si era buena idea, pero como Stella insistía tanto en ello se veía obligado a cumplir con su petición. Al menos el día sería entretenido al ver como Lincoln la descuartiza, aunque sería una pena ver que un cuerpo tan hermoso sea destrozado, pero fue su elección.

-De acuerdo, siéntate a su lado-mientras Stella se paraba Moe se acercó al muchacho quien se terminaba su bebida.

-Oye Lincoln, ella…

-Moe tráeme algo más fuerte, esto es para niñas.

-Pero esa era de las más fuertes de la casa.

-Una de las más fuertes, no la más fuerte. Quiero esa.

-Pero…

-Moe-dijo en tono amenazante que atemorizo al cantinero.

´-De acuerdo-Moe saca de la barra de abajo una caja fuerte de tamaño regular. Ingresa el código correspondiente y esta se abre, permitiendo observar que dentro había una botella de un licor blanquecino-Esto es un vodka Spirytus, es la bebida más fuerte del mundo. Contiene una graduación alcohólica de 96% y está hecha en Polonia y sabes lo fuerte que se volvieron después de la guerra. Es tan fuerte que también es usada en medicina para curar heridas.

-Perfecto, sírveme

Moe saca un vaso de vidrio chiquito, sirve la bebida y se la pasa a Lincoln, pero éste en cambio le arrebata la botella y bebe directo de ella. Moe solo rodó los ojos y siguió.

-Por cierto, la niña con las piernas de caramelo quiere hablar contigo-avisa Moe y se va a atender a un cliente recién llegado ubicado en el otro extremo de la barra.

-*Ejem*-se aclara la garganta Stella en un intento por llamar la atención del peliblanco, pero este siguió tomando de su bebida que ya estaba por la mitad

-Disculpa-lo vuelve a llamar pero él la vuelve a ignorar.

-¡Oye!-grita en el oído del albino que deja de beber para encararla-Te estaba hablando.

-Y yo te estaba ignorando-respondió sin importarle que hubiera sido grosero-¿Qué quieres?-pregunto con molestia.

-Quiero hablar contigo.

-Y yo quiero que me dejen en paz, pero por desgracia ninguno tendrá lo que quiera. Ahora lárgate.

Lincoln dejó en claro que no es alguien que disfrute la compañía, al parecer todo lo que había vivido desde que se descubrió la existencia de los mutantes lo había cambiado radicalmente y ahora no era ni la sombra de aquel dulce y bondadoso niño que había tenido el privilegio de conocer al final de su infancia. Pero no viajó por casi 1 año para después darse por vencida con la negación del muchacho. Vino ahí por respuestas y las tendrá.

-Escúchame Lincoln, yo…

-No, no. No me llames así, para ti soy solo Loud. Sólo mis amigos me llaman así…y Moe.

-Tú no tienes amigos-respondió el cantinero ante el sutil insulto. Lincoln solo le mostró el dedo del medio.

-Yo si soy tu amiga Lincoln, ¿no me reconoces?

-Creo poder reconocer a una zorra cuando la tengo enfrente.

Ofendida seria decir poco con lo enojada que estaba con ese comentario lleno de veneno. Tuvo que tomar un respiro para calmar sus ganas de clavarle un pedazo de vidrio en el cuello, y después siguió hablando con él.

-Soy yo…Stella.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de regresar a su bebida esas palabras le hicieron detener su mano, ese nombre no lo había escuchado en muchos años y nunca había hablado sobre ella con nadie. Ahora que la veía mejor su cerebro pudo hacer las comparaciones, en definitiva se trataba de su amiga de la infancia.

-¿Stella?-no puedo evitar preguntar por la sorpresa pues no había sabido nada de sus otros amigos.

Esta por su parte asintió con la cabeza manteniendo su mirada serena. Y ahora que Lincoln sabía quién era…la ignoraría más fuerte.

-Con más razón tienes que alejarte de mí. Por si no lo sabes, aquellos que están cerca de mí terminan siendo masacrados.

-Lincoln, sé lo que te pasó.

-No, no. Tú sabes cómo terminó, no cómo pasó.

Era verdad lo que dijo, a pesar de que todos conocen lo que le pasó a su familia y a sus amigos ninguno podía asegurar qué fue lo que le pasó con exactitud, algo que Stella aprovecharía para su cometido.

-Entonces dímelo.

-¿Y por qué debería hacerlo?

-Porque…hay algo muy importante que debes saber.

-¿Y qué es?

-No puedo decírtelo. No hasta saber que en verdad eres tú.

-¿Acaso eres estúpida? Hello-dijo mientras se revolvía el cabello- ¿Cuántos adolescentes conoces con el pelo blanco?

-No me refiero a tu aspecto. Sino a esto-se señaló la frente refiriéndose a la mente-Necesito saber si aquel joven filántropo y bondadoso sigue ahí…o ya pereció. Así que por favor dime qué fue lo que te pasó.

Lincoln comenzaba a exasperarse, nunca le gustaba recordar esos angustiosos momentos que pasó al final de su infancia y la mitad de su adolescencia. Aun tenia grabada la imagen de los cuerpos inertes de su familia masacrados y llenos de sangres mientras tenían unas muecas en sus caras demostrando el dolor agónico por el que tuvieron que pasar antes de finalmente fallecer, también el de su mejor amigo con el cuerpo molido a golpes por querer ayudarlo con su predicamento y el de su casi novia con ese horrible hueco en la cabeza hecho por una bala que iba dirigido a él. Todos esos recuerdos lo llenaban de tristeza, desesperanza, frustración, desolación, etc. Pero sobre todo…de ira.

-Stella, no lo haré. Así que mejor vete y jamás vuelvas a molestarme-todo lo dijo con molestia en su voz y su cabeza estaba mostrando un color colorado producto de la furia creciente en su interior.

-Vamos.

-Stella, no-su voz denotaba mucha ira acumulada. Él no quería hablar de eso.

-Lincoln, por favor…-Stella posó su mano en el brazo de Lincoln que iba a agarrar la botella. Gran error.

Antes de que pudiera parpadear, una mano de Lincoln empezó a apretarle el cuello con fuerza y apoyó su cabeza en la barra de bebidas. Mientras la otra tomaba una pose amenazante y de los nudillos salieron 3 garras de metal que aparentaban tener intención de acabar con ella. Los clientes del bar se estremecieron cuando el joven tomó la ofensiva, aunque lamentaban el hecho de que un cuerpo tan hermoso como el de Stella vaya a quedar mutilado ninguno se iba a perder el espectáculo que se iba a armar.

También la pequeña niña que acompañó a la morena y parecía que estaba por hacer algo, pero Stella la miró a los ojos y le indicó con la cabeza que no interfiriera, a lo cual la niña obedeció aun con sus dudas.

-¡TE DIJE QUE NO! ¡DEJA DE INCISTIR EN ESO!-dicho esto un silencio sepulcral quedo impregnado en el ambiente. Mismo que desapareció cuando Lincoln volvió a hablar.

-¡DIME ALGO STELLA! ¡¿ACASO TE GUSTARÍA QUE UN IDIOTA TE OBLIGASE A RECORDAR LOS PEORES DIAS DE TU VIDA?!...¡¿EH?! ¡NO, ¿VERDAD?! ¡PUES A MÍ NO ME GUSTA RECORDAR QUE GRACIAS A MI MALDITA COBARDÍA, YO LO PERDÍ TODO! ¡TODO! ¡TODAS ESAS DUDAS E INSEGURIDADES EN EL PASADO ME SIGUEN ATORMENTANDO UNA Y OTRA VEZ CADA DIA DE MI MALDITA EXISTENCIA! ¡Y AUNQUE NO LO CREAS HE SIDO MUY AMABLE CONTIGO SOLO PORQUE FUISTE UNA BUENA AMIGA! ¡PERO NI ESO TE SALVARÁ SI SIGUES MOLESTÁNDOME CON TUS ESTUPIDECES! ¡ASÍ QUE MEJOR LÁRGATE ANTES DE QUE LE HAGA UN NUEVO ORIFICIO A TU CUERPO!

Lincoln apenas podía controlar la fuerza de su agarre y la distancia de sus garras que amenazaban con cortar el frágil hilo de vida de la chica que estaba a su merced. Él odiaba hablar de su pasado, le hacía recordar que era un enclenque fracasado, pero sobre todo le hacía recordar lo inútil y miedoso que era al no poder salvar a su familia y amigos aun con sus poderes, solo porque quería ser un chico bueno.

Stella apenas podía respirar por el fuerte agarre que tenía Lincoln sobre ella, pero pudo sobrellevarlo un poco gracias a su habilidad pero no pudo hacer más que dejar entrar oxígeno al cuerpo ya que el peliblanco demostraba una gran fortaleza tanto física como mental. Entonces con ese poco de aire que tenía lo usaría para dialogar con el mutante.

-Lincoln, antes de que hagas cualquier cosa…déjame decirte algo primero. Tienes razón en todo lo que dijiste, pero aun así deberías contarme-dijo con voz ronca debido al agarre.

-¿Y por qué debería hacerlo?-apretó un poco más el cuello de Stella, quien ahora literalmente se encontraba en un gran aprieto.

-Porque…porque…estas solo. No solo por fuera sino también por dentro-el agarre de Lincoln comenzó a aflojarse un poco pero aún se mantenía firme. Stella aprovecha esta oportunidad para seguir tratando de convencerlo-Se…que desde ese momento no has sido tú mismo, sientes un gran dolor en el pecho por la culpa y el remordimiento, piensas que no fuiste capaz de salvarlos…por tu incompetencia. Y no sabes que hacer, ahora que no están ellos, y por eso decidiste dejar de intentar ser mejor y solo tratas de olvidar todo. Pero debes que…no tienes que seguir viviendo así, cargando tu solo con ese peso. Yo quiero ayudarte, pero para eso…necesito que me cuentes todo. Ya es hora de que dejes a alguien entrar en tu vida otra vez.

Lincoln se estaba empezando a tranquilizar gracias a las palabras de Stella, sin embargo dentro de su ser había iniciado un debate intenso teniendo como tópico la petición de Stella pues aún recordaba lo que les pasó a las últimas personas que dejó entrar en su vida.

-N…no. No, por favor Stella. Solo…vete, y no vuelvas a verme. Es lo mejor para ti, para que estés bien.

Stella pone su mano en el rostro de Lincoln y lo acaricia con ternura, lo que este afloje aún más su agarre que permite a la morena a seguir hablando.

-No estaría bien si dejara a mi amigo sufriendo solo.

-P-pero, ¿Qué pasa si también te lastiman por mi culpa? ¿O algo peor?-no era paranoia, ya le había pasado.

-No te preocupes por mí, sé cuidarme sola-Stella con su otra mano hizo aparecer una luz roja transparente en la misma, demostrándole que ella era una mutante al igual que él. Pero aun así Lincoln seguía dudando si debía involucrarla en su vida, debido a esto un emisario tuvo que intervenir.

-Vamos Lincoln-y ese emisario fue Moe-has estado solo mucho tiempo y ya te has vuelto insoportable. Creo que es momento de que hagas un amigo, otra vez.

Eso fue suficiente para terminar de convencer al albino. Dio un suspiro de resignación y soltó a Stella, quien empezó a respirar pesadamente unos momentos hasta que logró recuperar sus fuerzas. Lincoln se sentó nuevamente en la silla y tomó un sorbo de la botella del alcohol. Stella también se sentó a su lado siendo acompañada por la niña rubia.

-¿Por qué insiste tanto en juntarte con alguien como yo, aun sabiendo todo lo que me pasó?

-Ya te lo dije, debo decirte algo pero debo saber primero si aún eres tú mismo. Además, quiero entender tu situación para poder ayudarte.

Esa actitud semi altruista de Stella le recordó a su viejo yo, le produjo algo de nostalgia.

-Antes de empezar debo aclarar que esta historia no es para niños-dijo refiriéndose a la niña sentada en las piernas de Stella.

-Se queda conmigo-dijo con determinación.

-¿Qué relación tienen ustedes dos? Y no vengas que eres familia de ella. No soy estúpido.

-Es…solo una amiga.

-¿Y la trajiste a un bar de mala monta? Vaya, serás una gran mamá-sobra decir que esto lo dijo con sarcasmo, cosa que molestó a Stella.

-¡¿Vas a hablarme de tu pasado o vas a seguir tomándome el pelo?!

-Bueno, bueno, ya tranquila, no hace falta que te alteres ya voy a eso-en realidad buscaba hacer tiempo en lo que pensaba en lago para zafarse de esta situación, no obstante no pudo pensar en nada. Ya era hora de revivir los tormentos de su pasado.

-Ok… ¿por dónde empiezo?...Ya sé. Todo empezó hacer 5 años, yo tenía en ese entonces 11 años y vivía feliz en mi casa con mi familia y la compañía de mis amigos. Y todo era genial…hasta que llegó el peor día de mi vida.

-¿El día que mataron a tu familia?

Lincoln negó lentamente con la cabeza, tomó un trago de su bebida y continuó.

-El día que descubrí…que soy un mutante.

La breve introducción captó la atención de las oyentes incluyendo a Moe, pues los tres tendrían el privilegio de escuchar una de las historias más épicas que el mundo haya vivido.

**N/A: Hola una vez más, aquí vengo con una segunda posible historia. Ya a partir de acá si decido continuar estos proyectos serían lanzados a partir del 2020 pues quiero terminar con todos los que llevo en este año primero, ni siquiera Amor Duro tiene muchas esperanzas. En cuanto al fic es una idea que lleva mucho tiempo en mi cabeza y que no encontraba como adaptarla hasta ahora, y espero que les haya llamado la atención. Una cosa que tengo duda es en el seudónimo de Lincoln, no sé si dejarle ese (White Tiger) o ponerle Wolverine (como tenía previsto en un principio) o ponerle otro nombre que ustedes sugieran. Y bueno este fue la segunda posible futura historia de Elseworld, si quieren ver esta y/o alguna otra en el futuro no duden en dejar un review pues como dije en la introducción los fics solo saldrán si y solo si ustedes creen que valen la pena, y si creen también que pude haberlo hecho mejor háganmelo saber para hacer los cambios pertinentes. Nos vemos en la próxima (así es, habrá más historias locas de mi cabeza loca.) Adiós**


End file.
